


Coming Undone

by GhostlyGoddess2010



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drugs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGoddess2010/pseuds/GhostlyGoddess2010
Summary: Naruto wakes up from a bender one day, not sure what happened the night before.  As he tries to piece it together, something he never though possible becomes evident.Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; I write for fun, not profit.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Whereas I'm trying to focus on Survivors and Night And Day, this story idea came to me last night and I just had to write it. It's pretty fast-paced, but I hope you all enjoy it.

The music was pounding in Naruto’s head, pulsing through his veins. High and drunk, Naruto relished this feeling; it was the only time he found relief from reality.

Kiba had been throwing these parties since high school, and ever since Naruto’s parents died when he was 15, he had been attending them. After graduating, they moved in with each other, so technically this was Naruto’s party too, though Kiba did all the planning. Besides, they had always been Kiba’s parties, so everyone just kept calling them that. 

He looked up from his seat, on the armrest of a chair, to find coal black eyes staring straight into his soul. All inhibitions lost, he reached his hand up, threading his fingers through soft black hair, bringing the other man down for a kiss.

Surprised that his long-time best friend and rival actually responded to him, he pursued the kiss further, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth. Sasuke responded in kind, and soon the boys had lost all awareness of what was going on around them, lost in the moment. Sloppy and aggressive, that kiss was what both boys had been wanting for for a long time, but never had the chance to pursue.

☪

Naruto woke up on the couch, hungover and dying of thirst. He rubbed his face, recalling his dream.

It wasn’t unusual for him to dream of Sasuke, but this one had felt particularly real. Maybe because it was straight out of Naruto’s fantasies. He would give anything for Sasuke to track him down at a party and make out with him. Not that that would ever happen; he and Sasuke hadn’t spoken for almost a year. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” Kiba greeted with a toothy grin. “I’m not sure you’re aware, but you do have your own room, you know? You could try sleeping in there, for once.”

“How are you so awake, so early?” Naruto whined, sitting up and rubbing his face. “You do this every weekend too, yet it seems I’m the only one who suffers the next day.”

“And yet you weren’t complaining last night. Seriously dude, if it bothers you that much, then stop. You gave it up once already, you can do it again. Like, I know you’re hurting, but I’ve heard you complain more about your hangovers than I ever heard you complain about your parents or the engagement.”

Naruto growled at his friend in response. He hated it when people brought up either of those topics. The reason he didn’t complain about them was because he didn’t want to talk about them, ever. Drugs and alcohol were an escape. If anyone should understand that, his party king of a roommate should.

“Speaking of engagement, were you blowing Sasuke last night, or was that just the drugs?”

Naruto’s face held no indication of the sense of panic that he felt rise up in his chest. “Dude, Sasuke doesn’t party, you know that; he’s always been Mr. Responsible,” he responded dismissively.

Internally, Naruto was losing his mind. Was the kiss real? He thought it was a dream; it had always been a dream before. Why would Sasuke have even  _ been _ at the party?

“Speaking of Sasuke, when’s the wedding?” Kiba interrupted Naruto’s thoughts.

“I don’t know,” Naruto grumbled in response as he made his way to the kitchen. “In a couple of months?”

Kiba stared at his roommate for a solid minute before responding. “Your two best friends of something stupid like 15 years, are getting married, and you have  _ no _ idea when it is?”

“I don’t know anything about it; it’s not like I’ve seen either of them since the engagement. They’ve been busy; I haven’t changed a thing.”

“They’re your best friends, man, maybe you should, oh I don’t know, reach out to them?”

Naruto thought about Kiba’s words for a moment. Maybe his friend was on to something. Naruto had no way of knowing if Sasuke was at that party last night, but he knew someone who did.

“You know what Kiba, you’re right,” Naruto agreed as he pulled out his phone.

Kiba eyed the blond suspiciously. That was  _ too _ easy.

“Hey Sakura,” he said into the receiver. “I know it’s been awhile, but would you like to grab some coffee together?” Naruto waved his farewell at Kiba as he closed the door behind himself.

Kiba shook his head at the closed door once Naruto had left. The situation between Naruto and Sasuke had always been messy, but this was ridiculous. 

Hinata and Shino emerged from the bedroom they shared with Kiba to join him in the living room.

“He doesn’t remember?” Shino asked quietly.

“Is it any surprise?” Kiba sighed. “It was bad when his parents died, but ever since the engagement, he’s all but lost himself.”

“Are you ever going to tell him you don’t do drugs?” Hinata spoke up.

“I was going to,” he grunted, “but then Sasuke had to propose to Sakura and ruin everything.”

“That was a rough day,” Shino agreed.

☪

_ Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had met up for dinner at one of their favorite spots. Naruto was excited to tell them the news of his sobriety and how he quit drugs. _

_ Naruto had noticed that something seemed different about his best friends today. Though they had been dating since high school, Sakura seemed more clingy today. _

_ “Naruto, guess what?” Sakura beamed, grabbing his hands excitedly. “Sasuke proposed!” _

_ Naruto felt the world come to a halt. He should have assumed this day would come eventually, Sasuke and Sakura had been together for years. Besides, he knew things would never work out between himself and Sasuke anyway. For starters, Sasuke wasn’t even into guys. That didn’t change how he felt, though. _

_ He decided to put on a brave face. He had managed to handle their relationship up to this point, so why did anything have to change? “That’s great,” he smiled warmly at them. “I’m happy for you two. We should celebrate! I’m gonna go find Kiba.” _

_ Sakura looked at Sasuke nervously as Naruto walked off. Something wasn’t right and both of them could tell. They weren’t even done with their conversation yet. _

_ “We should go after him,” Sakura insisted. “You still need to talk to him.” _

_ “Yeah, of course,” Sasuke agreed. “It might be difficult to track him down at the party, though.” _

_ Sakura sighed. “We have to at least try.” _

☪

_ Naruto stormed in the door, heading straight to the liquor cabinet. Kiba noticed right away, and followed him. _

_ “Dude, what are you doing?” he asked as Naruto opened a new bottle of vodka. Naruto didn’t even  _ like _ vodka; this had to be bad. _

_ Naruto downed the entire bottle before answering Kiba’s question. “Sasuke proposed to Sakura. They’re getting married.” _

_ Kiba’s heart went out to his friend, but tried to reason with him anyway. “Bro, they’ve been dating for years. Did you think it was never gonna happen? What’s the difference anyway? They’ve been together all this time and you never complained before.” _

_ “Not out loud,” Naruto grumbled. “And yeah, maybe I knew it was gonna happen, but that doesn’t change the way I feel, Kiba; it doesn’t take away the pain. I always knew my parents would die eventually too, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt when it happened. It’s just...I guess when they were dating I always felt like I still had a chance, you know? Like...people date all the time in high school, and most of those relationships end.” _

_ “But some of them don’t. Sasuke and Sakura have been together for a long time, Naruto. Did you think one day he’d just wake up gay?” Secretly, Kiba was fairly certain Sasuke felt the same way about Naruto that Naruto did for him; he’d watched the two from the outside before. That was neither his business nor his place, though, so he’d always stayed silent on the matter. He always figured the two of them would figure it out eventually. Unfortunately, it seemed too late for that. _

_ Naruto walked over to the bowls of pills that Kiba had set out, choosing his favorite from the selection of ecstasy. “No, I didn’t think he’d just wake up gay one day, Kiba,” he admitted, popping the pill into his mouth. “I should have never given up drugs to begin with. You don’t have to worry about being miserable when you’re high as a kite.” _

_ Feeling he’d made his point, Naruto made his way into the crowded living room, looking for another way to distract himself from the pain. _

☪

_ Sasuke closed his eyes against the instant headache he got the second they walked into Kiba’s house. The smell of smoke and the blaringly loud music (seriously, how had no one filed a noise complaint on him?) had him instantly irritated. _

_ “It might be easier if we split up!” Sakura shouted over the music. _

_ Sasuke nodded in agreement as they made their way to different parts of the house. Sasuke waded through the crowd before spotting Naruto with a woman he didn’t recognize. With his tongue halfway down her throat and his hand on her ass, they were slowly making their way to his bedroom. Sasuke decided he didn’t need to be there for that, so he made his way back into the crowd. _

_ “Did you find him?” Sakura asked when she met up with Sasuke again. Kiba was with her, uncertain of where Naruto had gone himself, though he wasn’t too concerned. Naruto had lived this lifestyle for years, so it’s not like he couldn’t handle himself. _

_ “He’s fine,” Sasuke responded. “Let’s get going.” _

_ Kiba and Sakura exchanged a glance, noticing that something was up with Sasuke, but they didn’t say anything. Kiba had a feeling he knew exactly what Naruto was up to based on Sasuke’s reaction. _

_ Kiba hadn’t seen Sakura or Sasuke since that day and Naruto had returned to his old habits, only this time, with a vengeance. _

☪

“Do you think they’ll ever figure it out?” Hinata asked.

“Who knows?” Kiba responded. “Hopefully last night gave them a push in the right direction, though.”

“How do you think Sasuke’s doing?” Shino asked.

Kiba laughed loudly at the question. “The boy tried X for the first time last night. He’s gonna have a rough morning. At least Naruto’s used to it.”

“He said he was gonna talk to Sakura?” Shino asked. “What do you think he’s gonna say to her?”

“Honestly man, I have no idea. ‘Hey Sakura, I fucked your fiancé,’ isn’t exactly his style. Besides, as far as he can tell, nothing happened.”

“I can’t believe he was that far gone,” Hinata shook her head in disbelief.

“He took the engagement pretty hard,” Kiba pointed out. “Honestly, I’m not sure he really wants to go on.” He’d never wanted to say it out loud, but it was pretty obvious to all of them. Naruto had all but given up since that fateful day.

“Well, let’s just hope they figure it out,” Hinata responded, standing up. “Because I, for one, am tired of watching this soap opera unfold.”

☪

Naruto and Sakura sat across from each other at the café, nursing their drinks as they caught up. Naruto actually found that he was enjoying himself; it had been so long since they’d spoken, and they  _ were  _ best friends, after all.

“So I have a strange question,” Naruto began, getting down to the reason he met up with Sakura to begin with. “Was Sasuke at home last night?”

Sakura shook her head. “I honestly don’t know, I was at Ino’s for girl time. Why?”

“Well, I thought I saw him at Kiba’s party last night, but I know that’s crazy, because that’s not exactly Sasuke’s scene. But I was so far gone, I can’t sort out what was real and what wasn’t, and on top of it all, I’m having trouble remembering what happened.”

Sakura snorted. “And that’s a surprise? Your drug problem never helped with your memory, Nar. I’m honestly not sure if he was there or not, but it’s not necessarily impossible. If he was there, he was looking for you. Ever since we got engaged, we’ve been doing our own things, but we miss you, Naruto. Even Sasuke’s not too proud to admit that.”

Naruto was legitimately taken aback about her proclamation. He felt he owed her something of an explanation, even if it wasn’t the full story; he could  _ never _ tell her the full story. “I...I’m sorry, Sakura. It’s always been the three of us against the world, and even though the two of you were dating, it wasn’t as...solid, I guess. But engagement, that’s a whole different situation. If you two are getting married...I mean, I don’t really have a place in your marriage. So instead of being a trio...it becomes the two of you, and me.”

Sakura nodded. “Sasuke wanted you to be his best man, but after awhile he gave up. Since Ino is my Maid of Honor, Shikamaru’s just gonna be the best man. Sasuke didn’t exactly have a second choice.”

Naruto was unaware that Sasuke intended to make him his best man, but he shouldn’t have been surprised; Sasuke didn’t exactly have a lot of friends. “So when is the wedding, anyway?” he asked, deciding it was time to move on. Whatever may or may not have happened between he and Sasuke last night wasn’t something he was likely to figure out at this point, so it was time to man up and be the best friend to Sakura and Sasuke that he was supposed to have been all along. Hell, maybe he’d even give up drugs again.

“Next month. You’re invited, of course. That is, if you’d like to attend. There will always be a place reserved for you with us.”

Naruto nodded, his heart filled with warmth at his best friend’s comment. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed them. “I’ll be there.”

☪

Sasuke woke up around two in the afternoon, dehydrated and sexually frustrated. He thought that after what had transpired last night with Naruto, he’d be completely sated, but apparently their encounter had the opposite effect. It just left him wanting more.

He checked his phone, disappointed when he noticed that Naruto had neither called nor texted him. Perhaps it was for the best; he was getting married, after all.

He let himself fall back onto the bed, letting the memories of what had transpired the night before wash over him.

☪

_ “Did you come here just to look, or are you actually gonna talk to him?” Kiba asked from behind him as he watched Naruto from a distance. _

_ The truth is, it pained Sasuke to see Naruto like this. He was literally watching his friend kill himself in slow motion. Naruto was so strung out, he wasn’t even himself anymore. _

_ “How do you do it?” he asked in response. “Just watch him tear himself apart like this?” _

_ Kiba glanced over to where Naruto was, laughing it up with a group of people on the couch. _ _ “He’s a big boy, Sasuke. He’s been doing this for a long time; he knows how to take care of himself.” _

_ Sasuke scoffed. “Obviously,” he sneered in response. _

_ “You know what, Sasuke,” Kiba offered, taking a colorful pill from a nearby bowl. “I think I know how to help you both in this situation.” He held out the pill to Sasuke, waiting to see if he’d take it. _

_ “You’re joking, right? What makes you think the solution to  _ this _ ,” he gestured emphatically in Naruto’s direction, “is more drugs.” _

_ “Hmm,” Kiba thought aloud, “I think it’ll help you understand him more. And maybe even yourself.” _

_ Sasuke snorted in response. _

_ “You don’t have to take it, Sasuke. I certainly won’t force you. But being on the same level, might straighten some things out. At the very least, it would give you the chance to talk to him without getting pissed and stalking out of the house.” _

_ Sasuke looked over at Naruto again. He would do anything to get his best friend back. He took the pill from Kiba, who smiled in response. _

_ “Just don’t overdo it,” he said into Sasuke’s ear as he walked away. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sasuke was an Uchiha, he had complete control over himself. _

☪

_ It was an hour later when Naruto drug him down into a sloppy kiss. His blood felt like it was on fire as he ran his hands through Naruto’s hair and over his body. Their tongues desperately explored each other’s mouths and Sasuke briefly found himself wondering why they’d never done this before. _

_ Just as quickly as the thought came though, Sasuke realized that Naruto had sunken to his knees and was taking him into his mouth. Although he realized he was exposed, he couldn’t find the mental capacity to care as Naruto swallowed him whole. _

_ It didn’t take him long to cum, but before he could return the favor, Kiba appeared at their sides. “Enough of the show, you two, get to Naruto’s bedroom.” He all but shoved them through the hallway, making sure to close the door behind them. _

_ When Sasuke looked back at Naruto, he was reclining on the bed, his eyes half lidded and inviting. Sasuke made quick work of sucking Naruto off before flipping him over and fucking him into the mattress. He vaguely realized that that was the best orgasm he’d ever had, but it was overshadowed by the knowledge that he needed to get home. If Sakura got home before he did, she would have questions, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to answer them. _

☪

Apparently it hadn’t meant as much to Naruto as it had to him. The thought frustrated him in a different sense and he decided to go for a run; that way he could work off  _ all _ his frustrations. Not before he downed a gallon of water first, though.

☪

Mid-run, Sasuke looked up to see Naruto walking in his path and he froze in his tracks. Naruto looked up shortly after and did the same, like a deer in headlights.

The guys stayed like that for a moment before Naruto decided they needed to clear the air, anyway. He closed the distance between them, approaching a still-stunned Sasuke.

“Uhh, hey, Sasuke.” Naruto was nervous. He still wasn’t sure what had or hadn’t happened last night, but you couldn’t exactly approach a friend you hadn’t spoken to in a year and asked if you blew them the night before.

“Naruto.” Sasuke was trying to assess the situation. Naruto didn’t seem pissed at him, but then, why hadn’t he called or texted? Even now, he wasn’t saying  _ anything _ . And why was he acting so nervous?

“So...uhh...I have a question.”

“Uh huh,” Sasuke leaned back, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one foot.

“So I was really far gone last night, and I’m having trouble piecing together what happened. Were you at Kiba’s party last night, or was it just the drugs?”

Sasuke noticed the out immediately.  _ The drugs. Blame it on the drugs. Say it was the drugs. It was the drugs. _

“I was there,” he answered truthfully.

_ WHY?! _

Naruto’s eyes widened in shock and Sasuke had to refrain from rolling his own. Naruto literally had  _ no _ idea.

“So...did we, I mean...was it real...the kiss? I thought it was just a dream.”

“You dream about kissing me?” Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed hard and looked away, “Ummm…”

“Naruto,” Sasuke supplied, “I think we need to talk.”

☪

Naruto found himself at the same café he had met Sakura at earlier. Only this time, it was with Sasuke.

“So…” Naruto began nervously, “...did we kiss?”

Sasuke sighed as he put down his drink. He wasn’t entirely sure why he suggested they have this conversation. What was he planning on saying?  _ Hey Naruto, pretty sure I’ve been in love with you for like 15 years? _ Yeah, right.

“You could say that.”

“And Kiba said I ummm...blew you?”

“That happened.”

Naruto’s eyes widened in horror. “I’m so fucking sorry, Sasuke, I had no idea…”

“There’s no need to apologize, Naruto.”

Naruto stared at Sasuke in confusion.  _ Obviously _ he had something to apologize for. Then, he realized something.

“What were you even doing at Kiba’s party? You hate parties.”

“I do,” Sasuke nodded in agreement. “I was looking for you.”

“Just like Sakura said,” Naruto nodded.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond. “What did you tell her?”

“Well not much, since I couldn’t remember  _ anything _ ,” Naruto exclaimed. “I tried asking her if you were at Kiba’s party. Turns out, she had no idea because she was at Ino’s all night. She said if you were, which you might have been, then you were looking for me. What I don’t understand is why.”

“We’ve been friends for 15 years and you don’t know why I came looking for you?” Sasuke retorted incredulously.

“It’s been a year since we spoke, Sasuke, I didn’t realize…” Naruto trailed off. He didn’t want to admit that he thought Sasuke no longer cared about him.

“You’re such an idiot,” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who left me and Sakura at the restaurant without even letting us finish our conversation, let alone our dinner. We went looking for you, but by the time we found you, you were tonguing some girl’s tonsils, so we left and waited for you to come to your senses. Apparently that never happened, since I had to go out looking for you.”

“So then, what happened last night? Why are you even talking to me if I forced myself on you?” Naruto cringed at his own words. The last thing he wanted to do was rape his best friend. He honestly might quit drugs for good this time.

Sasuke sighed. This was it, the moment of truth. He’d never told anyone about his feelings for Naruto; barely even acknowledged them himself. How do you tell your best friend of 15 years that what he doesn’t remember is that you fucked him while you both strung out on who-knows-what?

“You didn’t force yourself on me, Naruto. I was an active participant; a willing participant. I might have been high at the time, but it doesn’t change anything.”

“You were high? Why were you high? Since when do you do drugs, Sasuke?”

“Since Kiba handed me one and told me that it’d help me ‘get on your level.’”

“What did it look like?” Naruto narrowed his eyes.

“Like candy,” Sasuke shrugged.

“He gave you fucking ecstasy?!” Naruto was seething now. Didn’t that make it like, date rape?

“Naruto, calm down, people are staring,” Sasuke looked around at the sets of eyes that were on them. “It doesn’t matter what he gave me, I took it willingly. Everything that happened from that point on, I was a willing participant of. If I wanted to stop, I would have.”

“So what  _ did _ happen?”

☪

_ “Sasuke,” Naruto let out a low moan. _

_ Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto’s tanned back, feeling the muscles tense beneath his fingers. A nibble at the base of Naruto’s neck had him calling out again.” _

_ “Sasuke!” _

_ He found himself unable to keep his own moans in as he grabbed the blond’s hips and thrust into him harder. Reaching one hand around, he grabbed Naruto’s erection and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Naruto let out a whine in between pants and moans and Sasuke relished in the sound. If this never happened again, it would all be worth it. _

_ He began to feel Naruto quivering beneath him and feeling Naruto’s orgasm cast him over the edge as well. _

_ When his breathing returned to normal, he noticed Naruto was already half asleep, so he pulled out gently and cleaned up their mess, before leaving the blond to sleep. _

☪

Naruto was speechless.  _ We had sex? _

Sasuke sat silently across from him, waiting for Naruto to finally finish processing it and say something.

“We had sex?” Naruto asked out loud this time, incredulously.

Sasuke simply nodded in response.

Naruto was legitimately in shock. He never would have thought in a million years that he and Sasuke would actually have sex. And it was all Kiba’s fault.

“Why did I wake up on the couch, then?”

“I don’t know? You probably woke up later to rejoin the party or something. I left right after.”

“What about Sakura?”

It had occurred to Sasuke that he had cheated on Sakura. The fact that he felt no remorse was pretty telling to him. “I’ll have to talk to Sakura.”

“But you don’t regret it?”

“Not a bit.”

“You would do it again?”

Sasuke looked directly into Naruto’s eyes, emphasizing how serious he was. “Yes.”

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine. “How long?”

Sasuke stared at him for a solid minute before answering. “Does it matter?”

“Yes, bastard, it matters a lot.”

“Probably...at least 10 years.”

“10 years? 10 years! And you never said anything to me?”

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the hypocrisy.

“No, bastard, put that fucking eyebrow down. At first I didn’t know what I was feeling, then I was confused and struggling to accept my feelings, ashamed of what I felt. Then you and Sakura started dating, then my parents died, then you guys got engaged when I finally came clean and…”

“What do you mean you came clean?” Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his friend again.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. “The day you and Sakura announced your engagement. I wanted to tell you guys that I was sober; I had finally given up drugs like you guys wanted. But when she told me you proposed, I…”

“Went straight to Kiba’s party and fucked the first chick you could get your hands on,” Sasuke finished.

“That’s not entirely true, Sasuke. I went home and downed a bottle of vodka, it was the first thing I could find. Kiba and I had an argument, and I finished it by popping some X. Sure, I probably got some that night, but...that’s just what happens when you’re strung out on X.”

They both sat in silence for a moment, allowing everything to fully process.

“I wanted you to be my best man,” Sasuke said quietly.

“Yeah, I wanted you to be  _ my _ man,” Naruto added sadly.

“I’m not going to lead Sakura on, Naruto,” Sasuke promised. “Let me talk to her; I’ll tell her everything.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke, still unsure if he could let himself get his hopes up. He’d believe he had a chance when he could see it with his own eyes.

☪

“I’m not mad, Sasuke,” Sakura admitted after Sasuke had finished his story. “Honestly, I’m not even surprised. I honestly always thought the two of you would end up together someday, but when it didn’t happen and you asked me out instead, I figured maybe it just didn’t work out.”

“After I lost my parents, I missed what I had once had. I thought we could recreate that by starting our own family. I always intended to marry you. My feelings for Naruto were strange and complicated, but with you, I could restore what I once had.”

“I understand where you’re coming from, but you know that’s not how it works, right? What you had with your family, that’s not something you can replicate. Having your own family would establish a new dynamic. For starters, as a father, your role would be different.”

“I understand that. I just wanted a place to call home.”

“And you can still have that, with Naruto. You both know the pain of losing your families and honestly, you belong together. It’s a shame it took you guys so long to realize it.”

“I never meant to hurt you. You’re one of my best friends, this was never my intention.”

“You know Sasuke, I’m actually fine. Relieved, even, to an extent. I have my own things to sort out and my own complicated feelings for Ino to come to terms with. I’ll move in with her and Shikamaru, and why don’t you ask Naruto to move in here with you? We can sort out the paperwork when we get the chance.”

Sasuke nodded in response. “Thanks for everything, Sakura.”

Sakura smiled in return. “What are friends for?”

☪

There was a knock on Kiba’s door and Hinata answered it. “Hello, Sasuke,” she said coolly.

“Did you say Sasuke?” Kiba called from the kitchen. “No fucking way, it  _ worked _ ?” He made his way over the door and invited Sasuke in.

“Is Naruto here?”

“Yeah, of course man, but like, tell us what happened.”

Sasuke looked at his audience of Shino, Kiba, and Hinata and sighed. “Tell you what?”

“Well for starters, how was the sex?” Hinata snickered as Kiba elbowed her in the ribs.

“You don’t have to answer that,” Shino clarified. “We already know, anyway.”

Sasuke couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not, but he decided he didn’t want to find out.

“How about you just tell us how you got here,” Kiba suggested.

“I walked,” Sasuke said simply.

“Okay, smart ass, what happened between when you left last night and right now that has your ass on my couch looking for Naruto?”

“I went for a run this morning and ran into Naruto. We had a chat, mostly consisting of me jogging his memory. I talked to Sakura, now I’m here.”

Kiba rolled his eyes. “As talkative as ever, I see. Naruto, your boyfriend is here,” he called out to his friend.

“Kiba what the fuck are you-” Naruto froze for the second time the day upon noticing Sasuke. “Sasuke, what are you doing here?”

“I spoke with Sakura.”

“Wow, umm, okay. Did she knock your lights out?”

“No, actually. She was very supportive, apparently suspecting it all along.”

“Yeah, her and everyone else,” Hinata groaned. “You guys are so obvious.”

"Wait,” Naruto said, “did you  _ know _ ? And you never told me?”

“We had our suspicions,” Kiba admitted. “Why do you think I gave Sasuke that pill last night? You two were never gonna realize it without a little outside help.”

“So are we doing this then?” Naruto asked. “Like for real?”

“Only if you give up the drugs, for good this time.”

“Consider it done,” Naruto promised, cringing on the inside. Withdrawals were gonna be a  _ bitch _ .

“Then I’d like you to move in with me.”

“ _ Please _ take him,” Hinata interjected. “He keeps drinking all our booze.”

“That reminds me,” Kiba added, looking pointedly at Hinata. “Naruto, I don’t do drugs. Never have, never will. I supply them at the parties because no good party is without, and I refuse to have a lame party. But now you know.”

Naruto sat in silence for a moment, remembering how strange Kiba’s recovery had always been after a party. “You know, that answers a lot of questions.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke interrupted impatiently, “can we go home?”

“Yeah,” Naruto nodded, “yeah, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end's kinda cheesy, I know, I suck at writing endings, but I had to finish it somehow. I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


End file.
